Shatter
by I. B. Creeper
Summary: Stupid man. Stupid whore. Irvine Kinneas was a stupid whore. Not really, but Seifer continued to tell himself that, so he wouldn't have to try to explain why he was so drawn to the purple-eyed sniper. Yaoi, M/M, Seifer/Irvine. Reviews are appreciated!


A/N: Well, now... This is my first Final Fantasy fic ever, so I hope y'all like it! All reviews are appreciated and go towards fueling more fun ^_^

I haven't quite decided if this'll be a oneshot (that is, presently, unfinished), or if I'll make the rest of it a completely separate chapter... I guess we'll just have to wait and see! For now, this is whatcha get. Sorry for the cliffy ending!

* * *

He was doing it again. Stupid man. Stupid whore.

Irvine Kinneas was a stupid whore.

Not really, but Seifer continued to tell himself that so he wouldn't have to question himself too closely, or the flares of anger, guilt and lust he felt every time his eyes settled on the sniper. He could handle anything, but not the emotions Irvine stirred up within him. It almost killed Seifer to see the auburn-haired beauty giving himself over to anyone. He knew Irvine was spending his nights hopping from bed to bed, made all the more obvious by the countless love bites and the smell of sex that seemed to constantly hang around him. Sometimes it was a woman, but more often than not it was a man. It was even Squall, once or twice. Why the fuck did everyone, including the Ice Princess himself, get to have Kinneas and yet Seifer couldn't?

It was driving him mad.

He'd taken to watching the beautiful purple-eyed man from the shadows, unable to tear his gaze away from the object of his obsession even though he feared the obsession, hated the way the obsession was taking hold of him. He didn't want to want Kinneas, but the more he tried to resist the pull, the worse it got. He could barely go an hour without that perfect face popping into his mind. Every night, visions of what his body wanted to do to the sniper played in Seifer's head, keeping him awake and frustrated and building up the rage to a boiling point. It was only a matter of time before it boiled over and something horrible happened.

Time chose to run out one night, when Seifer was restlessly walking around the Garden's halls.

He'd tried everything-- fighting monsters, drinking ridiculous amounts of booze, wanking when it got too bad to ignore... But he'd found that the best thing for walking it off was exactly that-- walking. Which was why he was in the shadowy hallway when a door to his left opened up and a chuckling, half-naked Irvine came stumbling out. A woman stood in the open doorway, wearing the sniper's cowboy hat and little else. "Don't be a stranger, now." The woman giggled, leaning against the doorframe. "Come visit me more often!"

"We'll see, darlin'." Irvine winked a perfect violet eye, smiling lazily. She pouted prettily and stood on tip-toes to kiss the long-haired man on the cheek, leaving a smudge of red lipstick on that pale, perfect skin as she took the hat off and plopped it on Irvine's head. The door closed and the sniper turned to close, but stopped as his gaze settled on Seifer.

The blond had managed to stay quiet throughout the exchange, his face impassive even as fury bubbled up within him. He knew he had no room to be angry... but seeing that slut touching the cowboy-- HIS cowboy-- was nearly more than he could stand. Silence settled over the shadowy hallway as they stared at each other. Irvine looked away first, clearing his throat and suddenly feeling self-conscious in his current state.

Seifer had scared the crap out of him during the war and for a long time afterward, too. But more recently, the fear was starting to turn to confusion and an odd, flustered feeling that he couldn't quite recognize. There was something about those intense blue eyes that made him feel naked and vulnerable, even though he was wearing hell of a lot more than he had a few minutes ago. "H-hey there, Seifer... Nice night, huh?" Pasting on an easy smile, Irvine flicked the rim of his hat and went to walk past the blond.

Snap. Heat flashed in Seifer's eyes and and his hand shot out to grab the brunet's wrist in a near-crushing grip. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" He spat out, turning on his heel and stomping down the corridor, dragging the cowboy with him.

"What the hell, Seifer?" Irvine tried to pull away, wincing as the hand on his arm only tightened. "W-what are you talking about?!"

"Showing off, strutting around like a fucking prostitute, sleeping with anyone who asks. Can't keep it in your pants, huh?!" They'd reached Seifer's room. The blond shoved the door open and practically tossed the poor sniper inside. He stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it before turning to face Irvine.

For all his natural and trained grace, the force of Seifer's shove nearly sent the brunet sprawling on the floor. At the last moment, he'd managed to grab the arm of a chair and stop the fall. Shaken, he turned to look at the fuming gunblader. "Seifer... I think you need to calm down." He kept his voice soft, afraid of what might possibly set Seifer off. "How about we sit down and talk abo--" He was cut off by a snarl. Deciding it might be smarter to stay quiet, Irvine slowly moved back, holding his hands up in front of him as Seifer took a step towards him. His back bumped against a counter, and he couldn't go any further. Trapped like the poor, cliche rat. The look on the blond's face had gone from being enraged to almost... sad.

"You'll let anyone fuck you, so why not me?" Seifer murmured, closing the distance between them and reaching out to brush a lock of silky auburn hair out of the cowboy's face. Irvine flinched slightly, his purple eyes wide as he tried to keep perfectly still. The slightly taller man leaned in to whisper, letting his breath ghost over his captive's ear. "I've wanted you for so long... Why not me?"

Irvine shivered slightly, pulling back just enough so he could meet those cold blue eyes. His heart was pounding so fast... "I... didn't know you were into guys." He answered, trying to keep his tone light. Bad idea. Seifer slammed his hand down on the counter, making the brunet jump.

"I'm not into guys. Not into girls, either, for fuck's sake!" That deep voice growled even as Seifer pressed his body up against the lithe one he had trapped in front of him. "All I want... All I need is you, Kinneas."


End file.
